HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component
Somatic Component - Aspect In the Dialektos Magos, the word 'soma' means 'body'. Thus, the somatic component is the caster's body's participation in the casting of the spell. For wizards, this might be precise geometric designs whereas sorcerers use simple gestures that indicate certain other characteristics of the spell. Monks, on the other hand, use certain katachi ''to evoke their chay-fueled powers. From simple to complex, these movements help focus the caster, but they also provide a severe limitation to the physically impaired. Such complexities and limitations carry with it a reduction in the Cost of spells. Primary Characteristic = Agility, Beauty, or Constitution Secondary Characteristic = Personality, Spirit, or Wisdom '''Spell Construction' The complexity of the somatic component directly translates into a Cost reduction that stacks with the other Component benefits. Once a synergistic skill appropriate to the caster is chosen, the caster must have a Total Skill Bonus greater than the complexity of the somatic component, otherwise they must roll the skill check with the complexity as the DS. Failure to make the check results in a roll on the Spell Failure chart. For example, Spenciel has the Katachi Movement Skill with a TSB of 54. He wants to learn a new move with a Somatic Component complexity of 47, which grants him a Cost reduction of 10%. Since his TSB in the appropriate skill is higher, he does not need to roll the Katachi Skill Check every time he tries the move. DS to Learn/Cost There is no DS to Learn associated with this modification. However, there is a Language or Cryptography check associated with each rune before it can be learned. Reduction in cost is applied after the Focus modification is applied. Reduction is equal to a 1% reduction in Difficulty Cost per gesture. Also, certain runes carry a separate Cost Reduction: Static Spells For a one time EDR cost equal to 5 times the Complexity of the spell, the caster may attempt the spell with no movement, meaning the spell works even when bound, but requires a check against the Spell Failure chart with a +3 to the roll. Monks or those whose mystical abilities are explicitly tied to their movements pay twice as much in EDR for the Static effect. Traits and Foibles can further modify the somatic component. Navigation Aspects * Casting Time * Duration * Endurance * Intensity * Number of Targets * Other * Range * Shape * Focus * Verbal Component * Somatic Component * Material Component Main Index * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement